A cloud computing data centre not only manages equipment of a client, but also manages a computing capability and Information Technology (IT) availability. In the case that data is transmitted at a cloud end, the cloud computing data centre allocates a computing capability required by the transmitted data, and manages a background of the whole infrastructure. Operation maintenance for software and hardware is performed. A cloud platform is continuously debugged on a software level according to actual network usage, and normal operation allocation of a machine room environment and network resources is ensured on a hardware level. The cloud computing data centre implements the whole IT solution and the client can be totally endowed with sufficient computing capability (like water and electricity supply) without worrying about what is supposed to be done in the background.
When a tenant uses a service provided by the cloud computing data centre, security service is essential. However, since different tenants have different requirement on the security in the cloud computing data centre, and the same tenant may also use different resources for different purposes, in order to increase a utilization rate of security resources, different security service measures may be used. Therefore, a undiversified manner for providing a security service may not meet the requirements of different tenants.